


Ow!

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya's not enjoying Napoleon's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ow!

"Hold still!"

"It hurts when you do that Napoleon!"

"If you’d hold still it wouldn’t hurt!"

"Stop that! Ow!"

"Stop squirming! I was almost there."

"Napoleon, I’ve changed my mind about this."

"Don’t be such a baby."

"Ow!"

"I thought you were supposed to be a big, bad Russian spy."

"I am!"

"Could’a fooled me."

"Napoleon, anyone but you would be dead by now for what you are doing to me."

"Aw, does that mean you love me, _tovarich_?"

"I refuse to answer any questions while under torture."

"There!"

"At last."

"Say, how did you get a sliver there anyway?"


End file.
